


Strip it Down

by Snowfire (Snowdream)



Series: Music Meme [20]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 10:58:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14187429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowdream/pseuds/Snowfire
Summary: Strip it down-Luke Bryan (Pandora)





	Strip it Down

**Author's Note:**

> Strip it down-Luke Bryan (Pandora)

Snowdream pulls her armor off as she steps into the berthroom. Optimus Prime lounges on the berth bare protoform. She smiles as she takes a step and drops part of her armor. When she reaches the berth only two pieces of armor are still on her frame. Optimus Prime purrs as she climbs on the berth and she unlatches her chest armor. His engine revs when her digits touch her hip armor. His panel retracts as the armor unlatches and she climbs over his frame. He pants as she sinks down onto his pressurizing spike, trying to restrain himself from jerking his hips up and burying himself into her. He waits until his spike pressurized fully and whines when she pulls herself up and off his spike. 

“Don’t think it will be that easy,” she smirks kissing him.


End file.
